Earth Angel
by SweetSixSixxSix
Summary: SLASHWonkaxOlderCharlieMovieverse. Charlie and Wonka have a moment in the Great Glass Elevator...


Whee, this is the fastest I've EVER written a sic after getting into a fandom! And it hasn't even been a week since my last fic. Things are looking up for you guys who keep telling me to write more. I'm assuming Charlie was 10 in the movie. I'm also assuming that, like I thought when I was little, that Wonka is magic and doesn't age. Wow, is it sad that I've beenin love with him since first grade? XDDD But this is movie!verse, so...yeah.

Paring: Wonka x older!Charlie

Rating: G xDDD

Warnings: Fluff and Buddy Holly ahoy

Disclaimer crap: Wonka stuff © Burton and thoes cats, the song © Buddy Holly and his kickass glasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Earth Angel

xxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie and Wonka strode across the Chocolate Room from the dilapidated old Bucket house, chatting happily about "business" and such as they went. They'd just gotten done with another one of Mrs. Bucket's wonderful dinners with everyone gathered around the family table as usual. And Wonka hadn't been able to will his eyes away from his young apprentice's usual.

It had been eight years since he'd handed the factory over to Charlie. Little Charlie's wasn't very little anymore. Sure, he was small for and eighteen-year-old, but he was by no means a child anymore. He had grown up, and Wonka had noticed. All these..._things_ he'd started feeling for weirding him out. The the way he felt like he couldn't keep his eyes off him, and the way it felt like Irishmen were dancing a jig in his stomach when hands accedently brushed against each other. It was all very...weird.

The two entered the Great Glass Elevator and Wonka gave one of the countless crystal buttons a jab. The elevator shot up and headed towards the port in the ceiling.

Wonka's attention wandered away from Charlie's talk of the new Eatable China and of towards the song that was drifting softly from the speakers of the Elevator.

_Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?_

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool...a fool in love with young_

_Earth angel, earth angel, oh one I adore_

_Love you forever and ever more_

_I'm just a fool...a fool in love with young_

The older man stiffened slightly upon hearing the lyrics that reminded him of a certain someone standing in _very_ close proximity of him.

'No', he thought to him self firmly, 'this is not the time to be thinking about this.'

He stared down at the top of Charlie's head with a longing frown. He was almost certain the boy could see him reflected in the glass, but if he did, he made sign to acknowledge it.

_I fell for you and I knew the vision of your love's loveliness_

_I hope and I pray that someday _

_I'll be the vision of your hap...happyness_

_Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine_

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool...a fool in love with you_

The elevator flew through the many amazing rooms of the factory with ease, its occupants not even noticing the Oompa Loompas waving to the from their perches on Fudge Mountain.

Wonka was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Charlie lay his head on his shoulder and gingerly take his had in his own. The candy man froze and stared down at Charlie out of the corner of his wide eyes. Unsure of what to do to, he stood there awkwardly for a few moments while the music swirled around them.

'Unsure? For god's sake man, just do what you've been dieing to do for months!'

'I don't know...'

'Yes you do.', his conscious scolded, 'If you don't do it while you have the chance, you'll be beating yourself up over it for days.'

He sighed, glanced down at Charlie again, and closed his eyes. He slid his hand from Charlie's and wrapped his arms lightly around the boy's shoulders, resting his chin on the top of his head.

Charlie gasped at such rare physical affection from his mentor, then relaxed against his chest while Wonka hummed softly with the music.

I fell for you and I knew the vision of your love's loveliness

I hope and I pray that someday

I'll be the vision...the vision of your happiness

Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine

My darling dear, love you for all time

I'm just a fool...a fool in love with you'll

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
